The Sad Story of Macy Macaron
The Sad Story of Macy Macaron, retitled Come Out, Macy! in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. Plot It is a very rainy day in Shopville and Macy Macaron is pulling some coaches full of passengers. She runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Macy Macaron's driver and fireman argue with her but find that she refuses to come out, claiming that the rain will spoil her green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle, and waves his flag, but fails when Macy Macaron instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important gal arrives in the next train; it is Rainbow Kate. She decides that Macy Macaron will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Macy Macaron, all the passengers try and pull her except for Rainbow Kate, citing her doctor's orders. When Macy Macaron does not move, as they move to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Macy Macaron out (again, Rainbow kate does not help) but with the same results. Apple Blossom arrives to help while the passengers try telling Macy Macaron that the rain has stopped. Macy Macaron still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Apple Blossom tries to push Macy Macaron out, but even with another Shopkin pushing, Macy Macaron remains in the tunnel. Soon, Rainbow Kate admits defeat and having had enough of the Shopkin's selfishness tells Macy Macaron that she is going to get what she wanted. Then, the rails are taken up and a brick wall is erected in front of Macy Macaron. All Macy Macaron is able to do now is watch the other Shopkins pass through the other tunnel. Macy Macaron soon regrets her actions, as she sees Peppa-Mint and Putrid Pizza run by. Peppa-Mint always toots hello with her whistle, while Putrid Pizza always laughs saying it serves her right. Macy Macaron has no steam to answer them and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins her green paint with red stripes anyway. Macy Macaron is left in the tunnel cold, dirty, lonely, and very sad wondering if she will ever be let out to pull trains again... Characters *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Rainbow Kate *Apple Blossom (does not speak) *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Shopville Series book, The Three Railway Shopkins. *The scene featuring Macy Macaron being bricked up was recreated in full CGI for Blue Mountain Mystery. The story was also re-adapted for The Adventure Begins. This is the only Classic Series episode to be remade in CGI twice. *Recreated and additional scenes of this episode were produced in 1988 for the ladybird book, The Sad Story of Macy Macaron/Apple Blossom's Train/Apple Blossom and the Guard. *In the Nick Jr. version of the Shining Time Station episode, Mysterious Stranger, the sequence of Macy Macaron being bricked up is shortened. *In all US narrations, Macy Macaron being shut up in the tunnel was said to be a temporary punishment until she was ready to come out, with it being stating she needed to overcome her fear of the rain, while the UK narration stays true to the original format from the Shopville Series where Rainbow Kate intended to leave Macy Macaron in the tunnel indefinitely. The narration change was made in all US narrations so viewers would understand the context of the storyline better, so viewers can predict what happens later. Category:Apple and Friends